The Long Game
by Reincarnations
Summary: 'Sorry, but someone started the long game with me and I need to finish it.'
1. Maya's POV

**This is a story idea I got when I read the spoilers for season three of 'Girl Meets World'. This is my take of what should happen in 'Girl Meets Upstate'. I hope all of you enjoy it and there are a couple spoilers, but I won't tell you what they are.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own 'Girl Meets World'.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The two best friends, Maya and Riley, arrived at Shawn's house for help. Maya had lost who she is and Riley assumed Shawn could help. After an hour of them talking, it seemed like nothing had changed except for the fact Maya grew even more sad.

Shawn sighed and stood from the chair he was sitting at. "Well, I'm going to the store to get us a pizza."

"Can we go with?" Riley asked excited for a change of view.

Shawn agreed but looked at his soon-to-be daughter. "Maya, do you want to go?"

The girl shook her head slowly. "If you don't mind, I just want to be alone for a little bit."

"Alright." Shawn reluctantly grabbed his wallet and his jacket. "We'll be back in a little bit, kiddo."

"Bye, Dad-" Maya cut herself off by quickly covering her mouth with her hand.

Shawn let out a short laugh at her reaction. "Bye, Maya." The two left with the blonde girl having her thoughts to herself.

* * *

When Shawn and Riley were down the road a little ways, Shawn got on his phone. "You can start heading this way," he told the person on the other line. "Maya's alone."

After getting a response, he hanged up and his niece gave him a strange look. "Who was that?" Riley interrogated.

Shawn smiled mischievously. "Someone who started the long game a few turns late."

* * *

After being alone for about ten minutes, Maya's phone started to go off. Looking down at the screen she noticed that it was a number she didn't recognize. Letting it ring a couple more times she answered timidly, "Hello?"

" _Hey, Maya."_

Maya stood from the couch as she exclaimed in surprise, "Josh? What in the, how did you get my number?"

The older boy, who made a point of establishing their three years difference, chuckled. " _I got it from someone we both know. They told me you were losing yourself and you're turning into Riley?"_

At that moment Maya had look up to see a picture framed of her best friend and little brother. "Yeah, she thought that Da-Shawn would be able to help, but it turns out it didn't work."

 _"You know, there's no need to get embarrassed about calling him 'Dad'."_ Josh encouraged as Maya started to roam around the apartment. _"He actually told me about how happy he was that your mom said yes. He even told me when somebody recently asked him if he had a kid, he said that he was engaged to someone that had a daughter that he already thought of as his own."_

Maya smiled because in her hand she had a picture of herself and Shawn that was placed on his mantle. "I'm glad, but that doesn't explain why you called."

 _"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling to help. By the way, I heard you got a crush on a cowboy."_

Maya groaned. "Don't get me started on that. It's just a big, jumbled up mess."

 _"You know what I think?"_

"What?"

 _"I don't think you really like him. I think you think you like him because you've turned into Riley who also likes him."_ Maya stopped her roaming and almost dropped her phone. At that moment, the doorbell ringed. _"Is that the door?"_

"They'll leave," she insisted quietly, but didn't walk on so they'd know someone was inside. "I actually thought that too. That's why I am so confused."

 _*Ring!*_

 _"Well then, here's something to clear your mind. Do you remember that night at the college party? Or the family game night?"_

Maya's expression grew slightly grim. "Yeah, I remember both of them very clearly. Why you asking?"

 _*Ring!*_

 _"Because I have something I wanted to-"_

 _*RING!*_

 _"Maya, would you answer the door already? I think they are getting aggravated."_

"Fine." Maya spat as she walked over to the door and twisted the knob. "But this conversation isn't-"

Maya stopped talking after she answered the door. Standing before her was none other than the person she was talking to on the phone. Josh smirked as he put his phone in his pocket. "About time you opened it. My legs were starting to get tired."

She said nothing as she backed up to the couch and sat down in surprise. Josh entered the household and closed the door behind him. Maya snapped out of her daze at the sound of the door. "What are you doing here?" She interrogated as she scooted over for him to have a seat.

After he did so, he stated, "I'm here because Shawn told me about your situation and thought it would be best if I solved it."

Maya scoffed. "How are you suppose to 'solve it'? And why you?"

"Because there is something I needed to tell you." He insisted. "I think the reason you changed was because of me and it started after that party." Maya gave him a strange look so he explained, "You lost hope after the party. You saw that you could never be with me and you gave up. It didn't really help that you haven't seen me in a couple years-"

"Why is that?" Maya wondered as she unconsciously scooted slightly closer to him. "Why haven't I seen you?"

"There was a couple things I had to deal with." He sighed as he leaned back on the couch. "For starters, I had started to think back on the night of the party and the family game night. I wanted hang out with you on New Year's Eve, but I had gotten in a motorcycle wreck a couple weeks before. After I healed and after New Year's, a girl like a year older asked me out. You know what I told her?"

Maya swallowed a lump in her throat as she weakly asked, "What did you tell her?"

Maya's spirit rose slightly when Josh smiled at her as he answered, "I said, 'Sorry, but someone started the long game with me and I need to finish it.'" He intertwined her fingers with is and squeezed reassuringly.

Maya looked down at their interlocked hands and then gazed up at him. Josh confessed as he leaned closer to her, "I love you, Maya and I'm sorry it took me a couple years to realize it."

Maya didn't say a word. Instead she closed her eyes and let the boy she had liked since seventh grade kiss her. She only had one thought in her mind as she moved closer to him.

 _Game Over._


	2. Josh's POV

**I had an idea of doing the encounter in Josh's perspective, so here it is!**

 **Some dialogue between the two will be altered to make more sense, to flow better, and to add more detail.**

* * *

Josh had a problem that started when he first attended college. He couldn't get a certain girl out of his mind. Sure, other girls would flirt with him and he would go along with it until one image popped into his mind. The image was of the 'certain girl' when she confessed her feelings for him at the college party that she and his niece sneaked out of the house to go to.

This 'certain girl' was none other than Maya Hart, the girl he basically called gorgeous at the Christmas celebration his brother hosted.

When she appeared in his mind, Josh ended the conversation with the flirting girl. After this occurred three more times, he decided he needed some help. The help came in the form of Shawn Hunter. Josh didn't go to his brother because he figured Cory would end up giving away his secret.

Anyways, Shawn told the college student to tell Maya how he felt about her. So, one day when he was heading back to the college after visiting his parents, Josh thought about what he was going to tell Maya. While he was thinking, he got distracted and ran off the side of the road.

The accident landed Josh in the hospital for about three weeks. Luckily he was still able to turn in all of his homework assignments for his classes. His family, which only included relatives and parents, were the only ones that knew. He made each of them promise not to tell Auggie, Riley, and especially Maya.

Josh had healed partly by the time he heard that Riley was throwing a New Years Eve party. He wanted to go to tell Maya how he felt about her. At the last second he chickened out because he was scared of rejection.

Time passed by and a girl about a year older than him asked him out on a date. He thought for only a moment before he heard a girl's voice in his head.

 _I'm in it for the long game._

Immediately, Josh denied the older girl. He only had one girl in his mind that would most likely be there forever. With her in mind, he knew he'd have to talk to Maya eventually.

That opportunity came one day when Shawn called while Josh was on his way to the older man's apartment. _"You can start heading this way,_ " Shawn told him. _"Maya's alone."_

"I was on my way already." Josh admitted as he found his brother's friends apartment complex. "I'll see you later then."

Josh ended the call with the elder man and called the girl of his dreams. After a handful of rings, she answered timidly, _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Maya."

He heard the young girl stand up from where she was sitting, most likely the couch. "Josh? _What in the, how did you get my number?"_

Josh opened the door to the apartment complex and started on his 'vast' journey. "I got it from someone we both know. They told me you were losing yourself and you're turning into Riley?"

The girl that he constantly reminded that he was too old for her sighed. _"Yeah, she thought that Da-Shawn would be able to help, but it turns out it didn't work."_

"You know, there's no need to get embarrassed about calling him 'Dad'." Josh encouraged as he climbed the long stair way. "He told me about how happy he was that your mom said yes. He even said somebody recently asked him if he had a kid. He said he was engaged to someone that had a daughter that he already thought of as his own."

 _"I'm glad, but that doesn't explain why you called."_

"Isn't it obvious? I'm calling to help. By the way, I heard you got a crush on a cowboy."

Maya groaned. _"Don't get me started on that. It's just a big, jumbled up mess."_

"You know what I think?"

 _"What?"_

"I don't think you really like him. I think you think you like him because you've turned into Riley who likes him." Maya didn't respond after a little bit. Josh finally made it to Shawn's apartment and ranged the bell. He asked curiously, "Is that the door?"

 _"They'll leave,"_ she insisted quietly, but he knew she didn't walk on so 'they' wouldn't know someone was inside. _"I actually thought that too. That's why I am so confused."_

*Ring!*

"Well then, here's something to clear your mind. Do you remember that night at the college party? Or the family game night?"

Maya's tone of voice became slightly grim _"Yeah, I remember both of them very clearly. Why do you ask?"_

*Ring!*

"Because I have something I wanted to-"

*RING!*

"Maya, would you answer the door already? I think they are getting aggravated."

 _"Fine."_ Maya spat as he heard her walk over to the door and twist the knob. "But this conversation isn't-"

Maya stopped talking after she answered the door. Standing before her was none other than the person she was talking to on the phone. Josh smirked as he put his phone in his pocket. "About time you opened it. That doorbell was starting to get annoying."

She said nothing as she backed up to the couch and sat down in surprise. Josh entered the household and closed the door behind him. Maya snapped out of her daze at the sound of the door. "What are you doing here?" She interrogated as she scooted over for him to have a seat.

After he did so, he stated, "I'm here because Shawn told me about your situation and thought it would be best if I solved it."

Maya scoffed. "How are you suppose to 'solve it'? And why you?"

"Because there is something I needed to tell you." He insisted. "I think the reason you changed was because of me and it started after that party." Maya gave him a strange look so he explained, "You lost hope after the party. You saw that you could never be with me and you gave up. It didn't really help that you haven't seen me in a couple years-"

"Why is that?" Maya wondered as she scooted closer to him. "Why haven't I seen you?"

"There was a couple things I had to deal with." He sighed as he leaned back on the old couch. He thought of what to say before he explained, "For starters, I had started to think back on the night of the party and the family game night. I wanted hang out with you on New Year's Eve, but I had gotten in a motorcycle wreck about a month before. After I healed and after New Year's, a girl like a year older than me asked me out. You know what I told her?"

Maya swallowed a lump in her throat as she weakly asked, "What did you tell her?"

Josh turned his head to her and smiled at her lovingly. "I said, 'Sorry, but someone started the long game with me and I need to finish it." He intertwined her fingers with is and squeezed reassuringly.

Maya looked down at their interlocked hands and then gazed up at him. Josh leaned closer to where his forehead was touching hers. He confessed with his voice being almost a whisper, but confidently, "I love you, Maya and I am so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Not giving her a moment to process the information, he kissed her as his heart started to pound heavily. Only one thought was in his mind when Maya moved closer to him and started to kiss him back.

 _Game over._


	3. Meet Virna

**Someone asked me if I could write a multi-chaptered Joshaya story. So, I'm turning this one into a chapter story, but it will have only about six chapters.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A month has passed since the couple got together. The only people that knew about their relationship was Shawn and Katy, who would sometimes supervise them on their date. However, a few people were starting to get suspicious, mainly Riley.

Her suspicions started when Maya suddenly stopped doing homework with their group of friends. Her excuse was she finished it before they would get together. When asked to study, she'd say she already had about an hour before.

In reality, Maya had actually studied and did her homework with Josh at her apartment. They wanted their relationship to be a secret from others. So far they have done a good job at it.

As of now the two were at Topanga's cafe in a corner booth. They each were studying for a test while Katy was starting to close up the place. The lovely couple were asking each other questions while feeding each other food in between.

A few minutes before closing, a beautiful old woman with very curly brown and gray hair strolled inside. She glanced at the couple, who paid her no attention, then continued on her way until she sat at the bar. Katy came over to her after a few seconds. "What would you like?"

The old woman thought for a second before answering, "Just a coffee. I don't want to make you do anymore work than you have to."

"It's no problem!" Katy insisted as cheerfully as she could. "Besides, I have another load of dishes to do and I'm waiting until my daughter and her boyfriend finish eating before I do."

The old woman turned her chair around toward the couple. "That pretty blonde girl is your daughter?"

"Yes, ma'm."

She continued to stare longingly at Maya. "Then I guess she's going to be my granddaughter." She turned to face the confused Katy and outstretched her hand for her to shake. "I'm Virna, Shawn's stepmother. I'm sure he's told you all about me since you two are getting married in a month."

"He did." Katy agreed as she began a new pot of coffee. "And he said he's not sure if you're coming to the wedding or not."

"That's why I'm here right now." Virna glanced at a menu that was closest to her. "If you don't mind, I would like to order a medium chocolate shake and have it brought over to my future granddaughter with two straws in it."

Katy smiled kindly as she poured the newly brewed coffee in a cup and placed it in front of her future in-law. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

Maya was leaned against Josh, who had one arm around her waist, when her mother sat a milkshake in a to-go cup on their table. Maya gave her a confused look. "We didn't-"

"She did." Katy motioned to the woman Maya didn't know yet as she collected the couple's dirty dishes. "She wanted to give her granddaughter a treat."

"That's Shawn's mom?" When Katy nodded her head, Maya went off to go hug her future grandmother.

Josh smiled as he watched the two got along so easily. He glanced at Katy who was also watching the two. "It looks like Maya's weekend is only going to get better?" When Katy gave him a look, Josh explained, "Topanga invited me to chaperone the Nature Club's field trip. I'm going with to the ski lodge."

Katy left the boy and a minute later Maya appeared as happy as can be, until she noticed the time. "Sorry, Josh, but I have to go." Maya apologized as she gathered her books together. "I need to pack for the trip tomorrow."

"Then you can take the shake home." Josh insisted as he gathered his own things together and moved the cup closer to her.

"How about the first one to get a brain freeze has to take the rest of it home?" Maya suggested with her usually mischievous smile on her face.

Josh only smiled back as the two got a hold of a straw. "Go!"

Maya sucked out of the straw quickly while Josh only took tiny sips to please the girl. Within ten seconds, she pulled away clutching her head. "You cheated!" The younger girl accused.

Josh laughed at her reaction. "Yeah, I did. Now go get ready for tomorrow. I have a surprise for you if you do."

"What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

Maya huffed at her boyfriend. "Fine." She walked over to Virna first, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and hugged her. "Bye, Grandma. I'll see you again at the wedding. And Mom, I'll see you at home."

Maya went back to her boyfriend and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'll talk to you after I get done packing."

Josh chuckled. "Alright, I'll talk to you later."


	4. Ski Lodge: Part 1

**Here is the events of Ski Lodge Part 1. Part 2 will be up once I finish it. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next day was the day the Nature Club was going to the ski lodge. However, before they would be leaving for the trip, Mr. Matthews (Cory) was giving the class over nature, specifically human nature. That topic annoyed three people because he had brought up the love triangle. The reason for him doing so is that the triangle is going outside with nature.

"We got this under completely under control, Matthews." Maya insisted with a bit of arrogance. "My human nature is completely under control and there is nothing or nobody who could ever change that."

The next second later, her secret boyfriend walked into the room with a big smile and greeted the students, "Hey kiddies."

Maya started giggling in a creepy way with a big goofy smile on her face. "I'm wrong." She admitted happily.

"Here we go." Riley said, already knowing the routine.

"You're my chaperone." Maya figured out.

Josh smiled down at the ground as Topanga walked into the room. "I invited him," she stated as she stood next to him.

"I love you!" Maya exclaimed, though everyone would guess it was to Topanga, but it was really to Josh. In response he crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a smirk.

"I invited her." Corey said as he referred to his wife. "I'm smart."

"We'll be watching over you." Topanga insisted.

"'Kay!" Maya responded for the whole class as she was getting more excited by the turn of events.

"My name is Josh," said teenager introduced himself, "and I'll be watching over you all day and night so no monkey business."

The next thing that happened was Maya started acting like a monkey causing all of the students to turn and look at her like she was crazy.

* * *

On the way to the ski lodge, Maya couldn't stop texting Josh. She was so excited that she gets to spend the whole weekend with her boyfriend, though they would have to pretend that they weren't dating. Josh gave Maya points for acting as crazed about him as she was before they got together, but then she joked around saying that she's still crazed about him.

When the club arrived at the ski lodge, Riley had fallen off the bus. As of now Maya and Lucas was helping her walk into the lobby. "Riley, how did you fall off the bus?" Maya questioned.

"Who does that?" Lucas wondered as Corey and Topanga came in after them.

"Nobody." Corey insisted with the idiotic and fake smile of his. He was most likely thinking about the time he fell off the bus during his class trip to the ski lodge."

Riley turned her head and announced, "Bay window! Bay window right now!" She smiled happily as Maya helped her hobble to their weekend bay window.

When the trio sat down, Lucas asked, "Hey, did anyone else feel like Mr. Matthews' 'nature' lecture was completely pointed at us?"

"Isn't everything?" Maya retorted as she had finally calmed down about Josh being on the trip as well.

"Hey!" Riley exclaimed. "We put the brakes on the whole triangle thing so that Maya could find herself."

Maya smiled as she remembered the night at Shawn's place, most specifically the part where she made out with Josh. "Yes, I needed to find myself." She turned to Lucas to call him one of her many nicknames for him.

"And she's back." Lucas observed.

"And we're back on." Riley added on to his statement.

"Yeah," he agreed as the smile on his face became grim, "except for one other thing."

At that moment Josh walked into the lobby with his duffel bag, which he placed on top of a table. "Hey," Maya grabbed Lucas by the collar of his shirt, "Boing has nothing to do with this. He's just a fantasy. You don't go out with a fantasy." (Although she was going out with him.) "You only think about them all of the time." (Which she does.) "What's the matter with you?"

"Yeah, I'm real messed up." He retorted sarcastically as Maya pushed him away.

The trio watched as Smackle and Farkle interacted with Josh. Both Josh and Maya smiled when Smackle said he was 'Maya's Boing'. Josh went on about how the trip was about the club's relationship outdoors instead of indoors. That's when everyone found out Corey took them to the ski lodge on 'Couple's Weekend'. Each activity for the weekend also had some kind of reference to their situation. Their friends made it painfully honest that they wanted the triangle over when Farkle had wrote on the board, 'Riley, Maya, and Lucas: Enough Already.'

* * *

After summarizing the events of Maya saving Farkle's life and Riley insisting that they needed to end the triangle, Riley announced, "Okay, triangle over. Our mothers told us you made a choice."

"Yeah, I did." Lucas didn't deny, "but this shouldn't be _my_ choice. It should be a decision that we all make."

"I got no pride, just flip a coin. Let's get a pizza." Maya insisted as she was starting to get tired of this as well. She honestly hoped that Lucas would pick Riley.

But before the conversation could continue, Josh walked into the room with a few DVDs shouting, "Movie night!"

"Movie night!" Lucas shouted in agreement.

"Coward!" The two best friends said at the same time.

"I know." He retorted at they went over and sat at the fire place.

After the two friends put in their opinion about they wanted to watch, Lucas had questioned if there was any other options. Although there was other movies, Josh had stated that the story of their lives would be more interesting than any of the DVDs the lodge had. (Maya had given Josh a look at that comment but he only smiled back because he knew how much she hated the triangle.)

Each of the girls came up with their life story with Lucas. With Maya, the two would be dangerous spies that would break the rules, mostly Maya who caused a bomb to explode in her vision. Lucas then stated that the two would rather argue than save the world. With Riley, her and Lucas would be head over heels in love with each other but everyone would be caught with 'Gooey Sap Disease'. However, Riley would die from it, but Maya unplugs Riley's life support because she was talking to much even though she wasn't plugged into anything.

After getting an applause and everyone leaving to go to bed, Maya asked, "Riles, do you want help up the stairs?"

"I'm not really tired," Riley denied kindly, as she turned to Topanga. "Mom, is it okay that I stay up for a bit?"

"Just a bit." Topanga agreed as she hugged her daughter before leaving to go to her own room.

"Would you mind texting me before you come to our room?" Maya requested from her best friend. "I'm working on a present for somebody and I don't want anyone to see it."

"Sure." Riley promised. "But can I see it when you finish?"

"Maybe." With that as the last word the two friends hugged before one went up stairs and the other went to sit at the bay window.

* * *

A few minutes later after Maya was dressed in pajamas, her phone went off indicating that a text was sent to her. When she looked at her phone, she smiled when she realized who the sender was.

 _Josh: Are you alone?_

Maya smiled as sent back a reply. _Yeah, Riley's downstairs at the bay window. She said she'd text me before she comes up._

A second later another text is sent.

 _Josh: Good. I'll see you in a sec._

Maya barely had enough time to hide the present under the mattress before Josh barged in and quietly closed the door behind him. She smiled excitedly, but she wasn't able to say anything because he basically pounced on her. Josh was laying atop of her with one hand in her hair and the other on her back while his mouth was attacking her lips.

Maya smirked against his lips as the only way she can get him to detach from her was to pull him back by his hair. "A little eager are we?" She teased, before he attacked her lips again.

He pulled away after a few seconds to correct her. "More like jealousy. I was starting to get mad about this whole triangle thing."

"He's going to pick Riley." Maya insisted as she started to run her fingers through Josh's hair. "I'm too mean to him for him to pick me."

"You sure?"

Maya pushed his head down for him to kiss her again to pull him away a couple seconds later. "I'm absolutely sure. I love you."

Josh pecked her lips. "I love you too."

He moved his mouth back onto hers as they kissed the night away.


	5. Ski Lodge: Part 2

**There are going to be spoilers in this episode for Ski Lodge Part 2. If you want to watch the episode before reading this there are about four or five videos on YouTube.**

 **I will admit though I had four tabs of the Part 2 episode from four different uploaders so I could hear what they were saying.**

 **Next chapter will be up as soon I can get it down and it is the wedding chapter!**

* * *

 _Three hours._

That was how long the couple made out with each other. They would have went longer, but it was already pass midnight by the time they stopped. Heck, Josh was half tempted to stay in Maya's room all night. He even suggested sleeping with her, but Maya kicked him out before they could do that idea. It wasn't like they hadn't slept next to each other before. One time when Josh had stayed at Maya's apartment longer than he should have, he got locked out of the campus so Katy let him stay as long as the couple didn't do anything nasty. That comment resulted in the couple not looking at each other because of it embarrassing them. However, Maya did wake up in the middle of the night with Josh's arms wrapped around her waist.

Anyways, the only reason their 'session' didn't go on longer was because Maya was afraid Riley would walk in on them. Although, if Maya had known that Riley was going to talk to a complete stranger all night, she would have let Josh stay. Instead, she has to go talk to Ranger Rick because he was being a sour puss about Riley staying up all night. Meanwhile, Riley was watching from upstairs and was starting to get upset.

She sat next to her uncle, who was reading a newspaper, and asked him, "When do you start to understand your own feelings?"

Josh immediately thought about his feeling for Maya; how it took him a couple years to realize that she was the one for him, how she always appeared in his mind when a girl was flirting with him, and how it felt when he finally asked her out. Throughout the thinking, he answered his niece while folding the newspaper, not knowing what he was saying. **(a/n: sorry! I couldn't understand what he was saying.)**

"How is it possible that Maya and I like the same boy?" Riley interrogated when her uncle indirectly answered the last one.

 _You don't._ Josh thought when he stared at his niece for a second. He placed the newspaper on the stand by the chair he was sitting on. He turned to his knees with a look of knowing on his visage. "I'd be more surprise if you didn't."

That statement only confused Riley. "Why?"

"It's not hard to notice that Maya's been going through some stuff lately." The 'stuff' he was referring to was him and her dating in secret and her wanting to tell her best friend about it, but doesn't.

"Yeah," Riley agreed. "She hasn't been herself for a while."

"Yeah," Josh agreed with her. "Why do you think that is?" _Because she's been keeping a secret from you,_ he thought to himself.

"Because she became like me?" Riley guessed. "I always wanted to be like her and then she became like me."

Another theory popped into his head as Josh asked, "Now why would she do that, huh? Why would someone give up who they are to be more like someone else?"

Riley only thought for a second before she requested, "Could you just tell me?"

"I mean, I've got a pretty good guess." When Riley looked away he continued, "Look, you guys are the best friends I've ever seen. Okay, you love each other so much you want to share each other's experiences."

"I do?"

"Everything you do is to protect each other," _like keeping a big secret._ "When she gave up who she was, you were looking for her, you got her back. You protected her."

"Yeah, but why did she get lost in the first place?" Riley wondered. "Why did she want to become like me? Why do I like the same boy?"

"You don't." Josh denied strongly. "Riley, you don't. . . She's been trying to protect you."

Riley stood up at the same time Maya did. They met each other at the bottom of the stairs, gave each other a nod, before heading to the bay window. Josh chuckled at that and shook his head. _Why am I getting so jealous?_ he wondered. _When will this 'triangle' end?!_

He went down the stairs and sat next to Lucas by the fire place. "We're going to talk to each other?" Lucas assumed.

"Yeah," Josh agreed as he nodded his head. "So have you chosen between Riley and Maya?"

"I did." Lucas turned himself to face Josh. "Now I got a question for you."

"Who did you choose-?" Josh got caught off from his question when Lucas kept on saying 'no'. Before he knew it, Josh was sitting on the couch in between Lucas and Evan with Maya and Riley sitting across from them on another couch while Smackle, Farkle, and Zay were sitting by the fire place. After learning that the first answer to the question was 'c' and talking to the right person could happen all night, Lucas left to go kick a tree while Zay went to go save a tree. Then Evan read the second question.

"How do you know if you love someone-?"

"You know what," Maya began in a hurry. "I'm through with playing games. I want to talk to you."

"Who?" They all asked as she got off the couch. The question was answered when she grabbed Josh's hand and led/dragged him to the bay window.

"Tell me what you know right now." She demanded as the two sat on the soft cushions.

"I've come up with another theory on why you became like Riley." Josh began his explanation. "You became like her to protect her."

"How?" She interrogated. "How did I protect her?"

"You became her to make sure she would be safe with Lucas."

Maya's face became void of emotion. "I was protecting her?"

"And she protected you by bringing you back." Josh squeezed her hand tighter when he emphasized, "By bringing _my_ Maya back."

Realization dawned on her. "I never liked Lucas like that."

"How do you know?"

She smirked. "I went out with him once and I poured a smoothie on his head."

Josh laughed at that causing Maya to laugh with him. "There's my Maya." He decided, but then he lowered his voice so no one else could hear. "You have no idea how bad I want to kiss you."

Maya laughed one last time as she stood up. "Later," she promised. "Right now I need to go talk to Lucas."

A few seconds when by and Maya didn't where she was. She raised an eyebrow at Josh who responded, "What?"

"You kind of need to let go of my hand."

Josh immediately let go of her hand while Maya went on her way, laughing in the process. He smiled at her retreating figure, "There's the Maya I love."

* * *

Josh watched from a distance as Maya and Lucas ended their conversation. Lucas went off to go tell Riley he picked her while Maya was left alone. "Are you going to come over here or what?" She chided at her boyfriend who was leaned against the wall.

Josh rolled his eyes playfully as he went over to her side. "So everything's good now?"

"You can celebrate." Maya offered with that mischievous smile of hers. "The triangle is over!"

"How do you want to celebrate then?" Josh asked as he scooted slightly closer to her in an almost suggestive manner.

"Just a kiss." She said as she pushed him back slightly. "Then a date when we get back to New York."

"In my apartment?"

Maya scooted back just a bit to look at him better. "You have an apartment?"

"I'm planning on getting one so I won't have to deal with missing 'campus curfew' again."

"You liked it though!"

"I did," he admitted as he pulled her closer, "because you were next to me all night."

Maya blushed and was going to retort, but Josh had kissed her before she could. When he pulled away, she commented, "Best field trip I've been on."


	6. The Wedding

**I apologize for this one being a little short but I didn't have any other ideas for this chapter. Next one will be up as soon as I get it done and it will be the last chapter.**

* * *

The day had finally come for Katy and Shawn's wedding. Virna had arrived at the reception hall like she promised Katy and Maya which made Shawn extremely happy. Virna greeted her son before going to see if she could help Katy get ready for the event.

When Josh arrived at the wedding (before his parents and brothers), Shawn told him Maya was in one of the rooms helping her mother get ready. After about ten minutes of searching, Josh found the room that the mother-daughter duo and the soon-to-be grandmother were in. He knocked on the door a couple times, before he heard someone shout on the other side, "Who is it?"

"It's Josh!" He answered back. "I'm by myself. Can I come in?"

Instead of getting a vocal answer, the door opened. Behind the door was the gorgeous girl he loves to call his girlfriend, Maya Hart. She had her long hair down with the ends of it curled. She was wearing a beautiful short white dress that had blue ribbon around her wait with matching white flats that had a blue bows on the ends. She had hardly no make up on which made her even more beautiful.

Maya gave him a peck on the lips before dragging Josh in. "You look great," he complimented, which resulted in him getting another kiss as a 'thank you'. "And so do you Katy," he added on at the end when he noticed the look she was giving the two.

"Don't try to kiss up." Katy scolded. She was wearing a beautiful yet plain wedding dress that dragged the ground. In fact, her dress was basically an 'adult' version of what Maya's was, including the shoes too. "Just be glad that Shawn was able to convince me."

During the week of Katy's and Shawn's honeymoon, Maya will be staying over at Josh's apartment. At first they thought of asking the Matthews if she could stay with them, but then Maya had to point out that they would get suspicious of her leaving at a 'random time' and not coming back until late at night with no 'explanation'. (The couple still hasn't told anyone else about their relationship and aren't planning to for a while.)

"I promise we won't do anything we shouldn't." Maya promised her mother as she extended out her pinky. "Pinky swear."

Katy giggled at her childish ways, but locked her pinky with her daughter's.

"You two are still together?" Virna assumed by the conversation. "How long has it been going on?"

"About three months." Maya answered her future grandmother. "But since we've known each other for so long, it feels like we've been together forever."

"I wish that it would have been forever." Josh's sweet comment got him another sweet kiss from his beloved.

"That's enough." Virna decided as she shooed away the college student. "Go back to the reception hall and don't you dare tell Shawn anything about how Katy or Maya looks."

He pecked his girlfriends lips one more time before leaving the room. A few minutes later he was talking to Shawn, who did want to know how the mother-daughter duo look. Josh only smiled and said, "You'll fall in-love with them all over again."

What he said was true because as soon as Maya came into the room with the biggest smile of hers that no one else has seen. Instead of going to where all of the bridesmaids were suppose to be, she gave Shawn an enormous hug to which he returned with the same emotion. Everyone in the reception hall 'awed' at the seen before Maya went to her respective spot and her mother came into the room.

Throughout the wedding, Josh started to feel guilty for keeping his relationship with Maya a secret. He knew from the look she was giving him that she was feeling the same way, then an idea popped into his mind. They would tell everyone; his parents, his siblings, her friends. They would tell on a day that they were altogether.

They would tell on Christmas day.


	7. Christmas Part 1

**The story is continuing on! I had a couple ideas for how I'm going to extend it so it is extended! There will be two chapters instead of one for the Christmas part.**

* * *

The night before Christmas, Maya was in her apartment studying with her boyfriend Josh, who was laying down on the couch with his head on his lap. "You know, Joshie, having you for a boyfriend has been a great influence for me," Maya decided as she continued to 'read' the book she given in English. "Look at us, we're just hanging out here, studying."

"We sure are." Josh agreed, though he didn't know what he was reading.

A couple seconds went by before Maya asked the older teenager, "Are you reading?"

"No," he answered immediately, "are you?"

"No."

With that said, they tossed their books aside. Maya leaned down and started kissing Josh as he started running his fingers through her hair which caused Maya to get closer to him. Their lovely little make out session was interrupted when the door opened unexpectedly. The two pulled away to find out that it was Shawn that walked in on them.

He shook his head in amusement (because the same thing happened to him with one of his exes) before he asked, "How did you two survive the ski lodge? Every time I turn my head, you two are locking lips!"

"I might have sneaked into Maya's room when Riley was in the lobby." Josh stated as he decided not to move from his spot on Maya's lap. "But only for a few minutes."

Maya looked down at the teen that was laying on her. "Liar!" **(a/n: remember the Christmas episode of GMW when Shawn first appeared? Imagine Maya saying that the same way Topanga did.)**

"An hour." When Maya smacked his arm, he confessed, "Alright! Three hours."

Shawn shook his head one more time in the same manner he did before. "How are you going to survive Christmas? You two won't be able to have any privacy then." (As expected, the Matthews invited Corey's parents, siblings, Mr. Feeney, and Maya and her parents. Morgan and Eric weren't able to make it so Corey let Riley invite Farkle, Lucas, Smackle, and Zay, who would arrive after they were done opening presents with their families.)

"We're going to tell everyone." Maya promised as she unconsciously started to play with Josh's hair. "I promise."

"When?" Shawn pursued. "Everyone is getting suspicious and they will be even more so if you two keep acting the way you usually do around them."

"We'll tell sometime during Christmas." Josh acknowledged as he started feeling sleepy from what Maya was doing with his hair. "We don't know how or when, but we know it will be on Christmas day."

Shawn sighed, giving up on the argument. "Alright. But if neither one of you makes an attempt, _I'm_ going to tell. Got it?" When the couple nodded their heads, he continued, "Good. Then I'll see you in morning, Maya, and you tomorrow, Josh."

* * *

The next day everyone was opening presents, but Josh and Maya had yet given each other their presents, most likely waiting until they were alone together. However, Shawn had yet to give Maya her present. Shawn waited until he was the last one left. He gave his step-daughter a plain old yellow envelope with a knowing smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Maya."

Maya took the envelope cautiously as she opened it curiously. Her expression changed from curiosity to pure happiness. Tears began to drip from her face as she began to get emotional.

"Miss Hart?" Mr. Feeney asked the crying girl. "Is everything alright?"

"You can't call me that." Maya argued, her voice as shaky as the tears that were still streaming. "Not anymore."

Everyone else were looking around at each other, wondering why Maya was acting like this. Josh, who was trying to refrain from being an over-protective boyfriend, calmly went behind Maya to look at the present. He immediately raised his head to lock his eyes with Shawn's. "You adopted her?"

Shawn nodded. "She is now Maya Hunter, officially my daughter."

After letting somebody take the envelope, she couldn't remember who at the time, she ran over to her step-dad to give him a hug. As soon as she embraced him, a thought occurred to her. Yes, she would be able to celebrate with her family and friends right now, but she can't celebrate with Josh without giving themselves up.

And she didn't want to give up their secret just yet.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Maya and Josh managed to be alone on the roof. Maya had sneaked into Riley's room and climbed through the window to her destination. She had then texted Josh, who left the apartment with the excuse that he needed some fresh air on the roof.

Within the first minute of the two being together, they exchanged gifts. Maya had given Josh a book filled with pictures that she drew herself. Josh had given Maya a beautiful charm bracelet that had their initials in a heart, a small cross, and a ring that could easily fit on her finger.

Maya sighed. "We need to tell them."

"I know," Josh agreed. "But how do want to? We can't just blurt it out."

"Let's think of something quickly." Maya suggested. "If we take too much time someone will-"

Maya was abruptly interrupted by a pair of lips kissing her. Pulling back, Joshua smirked at her. "You're thinking too much."

The two ended up making out, out in the open, where anyone could catch them.

And someone did.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

* * *

 **Review for the next chapter next week.**


	8. Christmas Part 2

**I was caught sort on time but I did manage to get it done; not as well as I had hoped, but it's done.**

 **Review for a chapter next week.**

* * *

"What on Earth are you two doing?"

Almost immediately the lovely couple (Maya and Joshua) pulled away to look at the intruder, who was none other than Alan Matthews. He was dressed in a warm coat, a scarf, and held two cups of what was probably hot chocolate.

"I can explain." Josh insisted. "You see-"

"Let me guess." Alan started in his knowing/aggravated tone. "You two have been dating in secret for a couple weeks and you are trying to find a way to tell everyone."

The couple shared a nervous look before Maya reluctantly confessed, "Six months."

Alan raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "Excuse me?"

"We've been together for six months." Josh explained, getting straight to the point. "We didn't tell anyone because we knew they'd freak out. Her parents are the only ones that know because they chaperoned our first few dates. I hope you're not mad at us."

His father stayed quiet as he pondered the couple's relationship. "I'm not mad," he finally decided. "I'm just irritated you didn't say anything. However, I'm giving you one have to tell everyone or else I will. Understood?" The Couple nodded their heads with Alan leaving after giving them their hot chocolate.

"Looks like we will have to wing it." Josh gave Maya a kiss on the cheek."Maybe that will give us good luck."

* * *

Josh showed up back at the Matthew's apartment with a big smile on his face. When questioned , he said, "I have an announcement to make."

"What for?" Cory wondered. "You've been gone for a minute."

"And in that minute I thought of something." Josh continued on as though he planned that part. Moving to the door, he turned his back to it yet placed a hand on the door knob. "I haven't introduced you to my girlfriend."

"You're dating someone?" His loving and beautiful mother, Amy, picked out. "For how long?"

"Six months."

"Does Maya know?" Riley wondered. "Did you tell her?"

"She already knows." Josh reassured. "She kept quite about it for my sake."

"How long has she known?"

"Six months."

Sensing suspicions in the room, Josh decided to ease to ease the curiosity. Turning the doorknob, he announced, "Let me introduce you to the love of my life."

The door flung open to reveal a nervous Maya. The others didn't seem to make the connection, so Josh wrapped an arm around her shoulder causing her to hold him by his side. "This is Miss Maya Hunter," Josh introduced kissing her forehead, "my girlfriend of six months."

The room was silent for quite a bit of time. Riley was the first to recover, demanding, "Who knew?"

"We did." Shawn confessed as he gestured to himself and Katy. "We've chaperoned the first few dates, but stopped after a month."

"Bay window." Riley practically demanded as she stood from her seat.

Maya winced from how harsh her favorite word sounded in her best friend's voice. "Now?"

"Now!"

The two best friends went to their beloved bay window to sort out their problem. Neither one of them said a word for a long time until Riley interrogated, "When and how did you get together?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Maya answered, "It was the day we went to see Dad when I had become you. You and him had left to get some food. Josh came by soon after you left. He told me an older girl asked him out, but he said no because of the promise he made me. He told me he loved me and he kissed me. We started dating after that."

"Were you together during the ski lodge field trip and during the triangle?"

Maya nodded glumly. "We pretended we weren't not to raise any suspicions. We were both hoping Lucas would pick you so we wouldn't have to give us up."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley wondered with hurt evident in her voice. "I'm your best friend!"

Maya's expression only turned sadder. "I didn't know how."

The two were silent once again. After a few minutes Riley sighed, "At least now I can help you get ready for your dates."

A weight lifted off Maya's shoulder for her best friend finally knew about her love life. Everything was perfect.

For now that is.


	9. The Bully Returns

**Guess what? I'm going to China! I will be leaving May 24th and won't get back till June 8th, which is why I'm updating this story now.** **If three people leave a review for this chapter, I'll add an amazing chapter on May 23rd. Let just say the chapter involves a man that appeared in Boy Meets World.** **I'll give you a hint for those that are curious:**

 _ **"And I will kill to protect Shawn Hunter from people like you."**_

 **Think you know who it is?**

 **Guess.**

* * *

It was about the middle of January when Josh decided to take Maya on a date. The problem was the day he wanted to go out was a day Maya had school. However, her parents were able to compromise with her. Maya would go to school for half the day, her parents will give the school permission to let Josh sign her out, and the two would go on their date until her curfew.

Maya brought an extra set of clothing to school for the date. The outfit was nothing special, just the yellow floral dress and military jacket she kept after finding she was dressing like Riley. Half-way through Mr. Matthews's class, she asked to be excused so she could change. She was granted permission along with Riley, who would be helping her with her makeup.

The best friends were talking happily in the hallway about what the boyfriend planned for their date when an annoying voice they hadn't heard since middle school said, "Looks like Hart finally got some style."

The rude girl, who appeared to be tall with medium brown hair and brown eyes, was none other than Missy Bradford, the one who tried to get between Riley and Lucas.

Missy examined the blonde hair girl from the way her hair was done to the type of shoes she wore. Missy raised an eyebrow in question. "Question is, why is she all dressed up when she has no where to go?"

Maya rolled her eyes at the question, but answered anyways, "I have a date I'm going to be late for if you don't move out of the way."

"With Lucas?" Missy assumed, which obviously made Riley tense. "I didn't think he was the type to ditch school for a date."

"It's not him." Maya denied immediately. "He's not my type. He never was."

"Really?" When she received a nod, she interrogated further. "Than what is your type?"

Maya smiled genuinely at the question, for the person she was helplessly in love with popped into her mind. After a second, she chose her words carefully, "Someone who's willing to play the long game."

The answer puzzled Missy for she didn't understand. Riley, who understood exactly what her best friend meant, giggled happily for she couldn't think of a better way to describe how the couple got together. Missy sent a glare to Riley, who quieted down instantly, before pursuing, "And who would that be?"

"Me."

The trio turned to see Joshua Matthews wearing a black dress shirt, slacks, and a black beanie while holding a beautiful bouquet of crazy daisies (multi-colored daisies). Josh moved to wear he was in between his niece and girlfriend, each arm around their shoulders. He kissed Maya's forehead and gave her the flowers before he addressed Missy, "And I know who you are."

"Really?" Missy seemed to be fascinated that the older, most likely college boy knew who she was yet she didn't know who he was. "How do you know me?"

"They told me all about you." Josh motioned to the girls he was holding in his arms. "They told me about a lot of people, but I can guess who you are."

"Hmmm." Missy made a noise that sounded like she was purring. It almost sounded like she was trying to be flirty to him though his girlfriend was present. "Then who am I?"

"You're the bitch that bullied my niece." Josh snapped which made the girl stop her flirting. "Do it again and I'll make sure you'll regret it."

Josh kissed Riley's temple affectionately as he detached his arms from her. "I'll see you later my niece."

The lovely couple walked away from the girl who waved good-bye before heading to class and the girl who had her mouth hanging open. Maya suddenly stopped to turn to the stun girl. "By the way Bradford," Missy snapped out of her daze as Maya smirked, "I'm not a Hart anymore. I'm a Hunter."

The couple left the school leaving only the astonished bully in the lonely hallways.


End file.
